


Nightmare

by SomniSol



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomniSol/pseuds/SomniSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2D has a nightmare and Noodle makes it all better again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

Noodle came running into 2D's room at Plastic Beach.

"2D! Are you okay? What happened?" She asked rushing to his side. She wrapped her arms around his waist and she looked up at him. He was crying as he wrapped his arms around her. 

"I had a nightmare about yew…"

"What happened?"

"Yew were eatin by a whale…" he sobbed, holding on to Noodle.

"Aw 2D, it's okay. I promise I will never be eatin by a whale." She said smiling up at him.

He gave her a weak smile before he began sobbing some more. Noodle didn't know what to do to calm 2D down. He was shaking, and rubbing his head, he was getting another one of his migraines. She knew he was afraid of whales, but she didn't know how to make him feel better.

"Hey 2D, how about I sing you a song I wrote, it's not finished yet, but maybe you can help me." She said not knowing what else to do. 2D nodded and looked at her, tears still running down his face.

_"Waiting by the mailbox, by the train  
passin by the hills til I hear the name  
and I'm lookin for a saw to cut these chains in half  
and all I want is   
someone to rely on as thunder comes a rollin down  
someone to rely on as lightning comes a starin in again"_

Noodle blushed as she suddenly remembered this was only the beginning of her song. As 2D picked up on her hint he started to sing.

_"I'll wait to be forgiven, maybe I never will  
my star has left me, to take the bitter pill_

_That shattered feelin , well the cause of it's a lesson learned  
Just don't know if I could roll into the sea again  
just don't know if I could do it all again she said  
it's true"_

Noodle smiled and 2D smiled back at her, forgetting completely about his nightmare. Noodle started again.

_"Waiting in my room and I lock the door  
I watch the colored animals across the floor  
And I'm lookin from distance and I'm listenin to the whispers  
and oh it aint the same when your falling out of feelin  
and you're rollin in and caught again   
caught again"_

2D began almost immediately after Noodle

_"I'm caught again in the mystery  
you're by my side but are you still with me?  
the answer's somewhere deep in it  
I'm sorry that you're feelin it  
but I just have to tell you that I   
love you so much these days  
have to tell you that I love you so much these days  
it's true."_

Noodle blushed when 2D smiled at her, and when she smiled back he blushed. Then 2D begins singing again.

_"My heart is and economy, due to this autonomy  
Rollin in and caught again  
Caught again  
(Caught again)"_

Noodle sang the last line with 2D, then continued singing a little higher this time.

_"Caught again  
Caught again  
Caught again"_

_"My heart is an economy, due to this autonomy  
Rollin in and caught again  
Caught again"_

This time 2D began singing slower, looking directly in Noodle's eyes the whole time.

_"My heart is an economy…due to this autonomy  
Rollin in and caught again"_

_"Caught again"_ they both sang together, now looking at each other's eyes, slowly leaning into each other. Then Noodle quickly leans in and kisses 2D. When they break apart, they both smile and blush.

"Do you feel better now?" Noodle asked, still blushing.

"Yeah I feel a lot better, and I love you-r song." He said averting his eyes but still smiling.

"You mean OUR song." She said putting emphasize on "our."

"Yeah…" 2D said now looking back at Noodle.

"Do you think Murdoc would like to put it in our new album?" she asked.

"Yeah, but he might try to take credit for it again." He said disappointed.

"Oh…well so long as we know that we both actually wrote it, I'm okay with it," she said with a smile, "Well I should go." She turned to leave but 2D grabbed her arm.

"Do yew think yew could probably stay the night here with me, I'm still a little scared…" he asked her as his cheeks turned red.

"Well, ok…" she said climbing into his bed still smiling at him, "goodnight."

"Goodnight." He replied.

Noodle curled up in his bed and then she felt a warm arm wrap around her waist. She smiled as she wrapped her arm around 2D's.

**Author's Note:**

> Another old one, that I just wanted to post. Hope you like.


End file.
